


i will be chasing a starlight (until the end of my life)

by couraqeous



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, dan's tweet-inspired drabble, happy birthday phil lester, turning 30 on the 30th what a phenomenon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/couraqeous/pseuds/couraqeous
Summary: 'happy birthday to @AmazingPhil you may be on the road to death but the light and warmth you bring to our lives is as everlasting as the sun'





	

The familiar obnoxious Twitter notification sounded.

Phil didn't have many people on Tweet notifications and knowing that this  _had_ to be one of his closest friends, he grabbed his phone to check it out. 

**@danisnotonfire: 'happy birthday to @AmazingPhil you may be on the road to death but the light and warmth you bring to our lives is as everlasting as the sun'**

Despite the many, many years of being Dan's roommate, friend, soulmate, he still felt his heart flutter at Dan's teasing yet affectionate wish, laid out in the open, for all their subscribers to see. It wasn't always like this, he recalled, when they battled for privacy and questioned if their relationship would affect their individual careers. It definitely wasn't easy either; all those late nights filled with pacing conversations about the possible pros and cons of having a work and personal relationship so closely intertwined. 

But it was definitely worth it- more than worth even, for all they had went through. He reminisced - the Japan trip, something they had both dreamed of for so long, made possible and made them the happiest they had felt in a long time. The long, arduous process of writing a bestselling book and planning an international tour was accompanied by the endless inexorable surges of joy, pride and satisfaction they, and their subscribers, felt after everything was over. Every obstacle they had ever faced since they met had only contributed to their success today and he was so grateful. 

He never wanted this,  _whatever this wild rollercoaster ride was_ , to end. 

 

-

 

Dan gave a gentle tap on Phil's door.

"Happy birthday, you." He entered smiling, with a tray perched ever so carefully on his hands. 

Phil rubbed his eyes groggily at the sound of the other boy's voice and made himself sit upright. He grinned and took in everything (1.9m and all) in his sight. "Thanks Dan. Wait a minute, are those breakfast pancakes? With strawberries and whipped cream and bacon and-"

Dan smirked in reply. "Yup. I tried duplicating your favourite iHOP order but it's quite evident that this does not look like it at _all_."

"You remembered?" Phil felt emotion- an unexplainable sense of euphoria overcome him. He smiled and gave the fluffy pancakes a once-over yet again. "Well I think it looks just about perfect." 

 

-

 

Dan wanted Phil's 30th birthday to be amazing (for lack of a better word), to not fall short of his standards or expectations. 

He knew that throughout the years, Phil had been by his side through the many ups and downs. He _always_ had. He never once gave up on Dan. 

He had been the one to inspire Dan and kept him going through university and his dreaded courses, albeit giving up and pursuing greater dreams in due course. 

He had been the one who was able to ease and convince Dan to post his first Youtube video, which translated into his widespread success today.

He had been the one to comfort and affirm Dan in times of existential crisis, mental breakdowns and many sessions of questioning if what he was doing was right. 

He had been the one to handle Dan at his worst and appreciated him at his best. 

Now it was time for Dan to express his appreciation and affection to the maximum, for the last 9 years Phil had been so selflessly giving. 

 

-

 

"Are you ready? We're starting out with a big one." Dan, unable to contain his excitement and comprehend the innuendo in his statement, grinned at his companion. 

Without missing a beat, Phil laughed. "I'm ready!" 

Dan passed him a huge present wrapped in silver glittering paper, adorned with a sparkly green bow. 

Phil toyed with it for a while, feeling its shape. Unable to resist the suspense any longer, he unwrapped it with glee. 

"A [galaxy dome](http://www.lectory.com.au/Galaxy-Glass-Dome-LED-Table-Light-Lamp-Bedside-Starry-Copper-LED-String-Lights)! I've wanted this since months ago." Phil's voice was punctuated with anticipation while he marvelled and admired the gift - clear glass, glittering lights and all. 

Chuckling, Dan thought about how Phil was probably one of the rare 30 year olds who could look so youthful and remain a child at heart. 

"It's gorgeous, Dan. I really can't thank you enough, breakfast in bed and now this?" Phil exclaimed. 

Dan smiled at how Phil was so easily excitable, gratified and pleased - just another endearing quality he had come to know and love. 

"Wait till you see the rest. I hope you'll love them just as much."

 

-

 

They strolled to Starbucks for morning coffee, cheeks pink from walking down what felt like four hundred flights of stairs in their apartment. Naturally, they fell into place beside each other, pace matching the other as if it had been practiced for years. Dan, donned in his usual black, glanced over at Phil whose face was lighted up, replying a birthday wish. Phil did that a lot - he wore his heart on his sleeve, no fear of the consequences nor the unknown. Dan was the complete opposite, always looking for a cover, a mask to hide his true emotions in fear of receiving those consequences. 

That was it, he realised, all the differences and opposites in personality they had, made them click so well. It made them fit like a jigsaw puzzle, out of place as individuals but fit exactly right as a team. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm rather indecisive if i should make this chaptered... but happy birthday @amazingphil! i'm forever grateful for your existence and all the joy you've brought to everyone around you.


End file.
